So-called adaptive transmission controls are disclosed, for example, in the publication "ATZ Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift" 94 (1992) 9, pages 428 to 436 and "ATZ Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift" 95 (1993) 9, pages 420 to 434. In conventional transmission control, the changes of gear ratio of the transmission are generally effected especially in dependence upon the accelerator pedal position and the vehicle longitudinal speed. On the other hand, in adaptive transmission control, consideration is given to the type of driver and to the driving situation in which the vehicle is at a particular time. In driver-type recognition, a conclusion is drawn as to the driver command from, for example, the evaluation of characteristic accelerator pedal actuations. A specific shifting strategy is selected in dependence upon the results of this analysis while also considering the longitudinal speed of the vehicle. The driving-situation recognition reacts to actual occurrences, such as downhill travel, and facilitates shifting which deviates from the input via the characteristic lines. A detection of a so-called stop-and-go situation can be provided which concludes from the trace of the driving speed and of the angle of the accelerator pedal as to a stop-and-go driving situation which is common in city traffic. If such a situation is recognized, then, for example, engaging the first gear can be prevented. None of the known functions, however, offers a recognition of the driving situation which extends over the entire operating range of the vehicle.